


Wolfram and His Mother:  A Chat

by HARP0



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARP0/pseuds/HARP0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening presents can be fun...and confusing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfram and His Mother:  A Chat

 

“What is this?” Wolfram asked, noting an early wedding gift from Yuuri’s mother that was waiting for him.

It had taken the double black quite some time to overcome his embarrassment and openly admit that he wanted Wolfram by his side. And, for a while, Yuuri was so slow about his affections that it seemed that a wedding was never going to happen. But, an incident at Waltorana’s country estate had forced Yuuri to realize how frail and fleeting life could be. Wolfram stepped into harm’s way and allowed a poison dagger to drive into him, if only to save Yuuri from a would-be attacker posing as a guard.

But love was a gift, despite pain.

And everything was clear now.  
  
“What could it be?” Lady Cheri asked, eyeing the paper bag with the plume of colorful tissue on the table.

It was so pretty.  
  
With a rustling of paper, Wolfram pulled out two articles of clothing. The first was a frilly apron all in yellow. The tag, written in Mazoku, said “Wolfram.” The mother-in-law to be had copied Wolfram’s name from a notepad that Yuuri had used to write Wolf’s name down. Jennifer did surprisingly well. But, then again, penmanship was always one of her gifts.  
  
“An…apron?” Lady Cheri asked, cocking her head to the side. “Are you expected to cook?”  
  
“I do a little cooking with Yuuri’s mother when I visit Earth,” Wolfram explained.   
  
Then, he examined the other article of clothing. It was a Fundoshi.  
  
“Hmmm…” Wolfram’s mother hummed with curiosity, eyeing the traditional Japanese loincloth. “I don’t think she has much faith in Yuuri Heika’s cooking skills.  
  
“I agree,” Wolfram said. “This has got to be the smallest apron I’ve ever seen.”

.


End file.
